Needing To See You
by Marymel
Summary: After news reports of a tragedy, Greg needs to see his son.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**After seeing a report of a school shooting, I thought it would be fitting to see how Greg reacted to such news. So here's what I came up with. Please read and review.**

Greg Sanders and several of his colleagues watched the television in disbelief. A student came into his school and killed a teacher and tried to kill several of his classmates before he ultimately killed himself. Greg shook his head and looked away. He wondered how anyone could do something so horrible. And he thought of his son - how Jackson was so innocent and just wanted to be happy. He smiled ever so slightly when he thought about how his son was at preschool, playing with his friends and unaware of the horrible news the newscaster was reporting.

Greg texted Barbara and told her he'd pick Jackson up from preschool. He told her he'd have Finn cover for him in autopsy and he'd already cleared it with D.B. Both Russells understood Greg just needed to see his son.

As he walked into the preschool, Greg was greeted by Marisa Ward, the mom of Jackson's good friend Avery. He smiled as she watched their sons play on the playground.

"Hi, Greg!"

"Hey," Greg said with a soft smile. He watched the two boys and their friends play, blissfully unaware of what was making news that day.

Jackson, Avery and the other children played. Greg wished he could feel as innocent as they were.

Marisa sighed softly. "Did you hear about what happened on the news?"

Greg nodded. "I just...I just came from the lab. We were watching that on the news." He smiled softly as he watched his son play. He knew this is why he was here on earth - to be Jackson's daddy.

Jackson looked over and smiled widely. "Daddy!" He rushed to greet him.

Greg wrapped his arms around his son, wishing he could keep him safe forever. "Hey, Jacks! How are you?"

"I good. We learn about bugs!"

"You did?!" Greg smiled at Jackson.

"Yeah! An' Miss Lisa show us an ant farm! Jus like the one Uncle D.B. and Mrs. Barbara gave me!"

"Wow! Did you tell Miss Lisa that you like bugs?"

"Yeah! She say dat was cool!"

Greg smiled at his beautiful son, wishing he could stay innocent and safe forever. "You are cool, Jacks."

Jackson smiled. "I fink you cool, daddy!"

As Greg and Marisa got their children ready to go home, Greg smiled sadly as Jackson chatted about what they were going to do the next day. Jackson was Greg's whole world, and Greg wanted to protect him from whatever could hurt him.

Jackson sensed his father was sad. "Daddy, what da matter?"

Greg sighed. "Oh...I'm just thinking about how much I love you."

Jackson smiled. "I love you, too!"

Greg smiled. "You know what? If someone or something bothers you, you can come to me. I am always here for you, and I'm always going to love you."

"Alway?"

"Always," Greg answered with certainty.

Jackson smiled. "I love you alway, too!"

Greg pulled his son into a hug. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too." When he pulled away, Jackson said, "Don't be sad. I gunna love you alway, too!"

Greg smiled at his beautiful son. "I love you always, Jacks."

As they left, Jackson happily chatted about his day and playing with his friends. "Daddy, I play wif Emma today!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, she a new girl here. She nice. We play together an' she likes my friends too!"

"Aw, that's cool." Greg smiled as Jackson talked about his new friends.

"She was shy, but I tell her she can play wif me. An' we swing on da swings!"

Greg smiled, wishing he could keep Jackson this happy and innocent forever. "Well, it sounds like you made a good buddy."

"Yeah. I had a good day. Did you have a good day?"

Greg sighed, thinking about what was in the news that day. He smiled at his innocent son. "You know what? I wasn't having too good a day...until now."

"Now?" Jackson asked confused.

"Now. Because I got to see you and be with you. That makes me happier than you know."

Jackson smiled. "I happy too! An' I happy you having a better day, daddy."

Greg smiled and hugged his son. "Thanks for making me so happy."

Jackson smiled. "Thanks for making me happy, too! I love you daddy!"

"I love you, Jacks."

As they drove to Mrs. Barbara's, Greg couldn't stop smiling at his son. He knew Jackson didn't understand about what happened in the news and what his father did at work. But his son always wanted to be happy and with his daddy and people he loved. Greg said a silent prayer that Jackson would grow up safe and happy, and he'd always know his father was there for him and loved him.

Greg smiled as Jackson sang a little song to himself in his car seat. No matter what Greg encountered on his job or anywhere else, Jackson made everything worthwhile.

And no matter what, Jackson would always come first.

Jackson smiled at his father. "Daddy, you da bestest daddy! I love you!"

Greg smiled with love at his son. "You're the best son, and I love you too."

**The End**


End file.
